Mafia Bathhouse!
by Yamomo
Summary: Fuyuhiko has an extra ticket to a spa resort that expires today, so he asked Enma to come along. After an honest mistake, Enma's mind starts to wonder, and he asks Fuyuhiko to help him with his problem.


It was about three in the afternoon when the last class finally ended. Ever since Enma came to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Simon Boss, he made exactly three friends. Surprising, isn't it? In reality, he only had two because one of them always tagged along, but Enma wasn't about to reject the idea of having a friend.

There was Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna for short. He was a year under me and was called the Ultimate Mafia Boss. He's supposed to be the tenth Vongola boss, not that he really wants to. In a lot of ways, Enma and Tsuna were alike. For example, neither of them wanted to be involved in the mafia; they were bullied for being useless; their guardians are very similar. The list can go on forever. Whenever Enma has a problem, he would go to Tsuna first.

Next friend is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordwoman. In all honesty, she really doesn't talk a lot to Enma. Peko's more of an observer. She's the definition of silent but deadly. Peko carries a sword around in case she needs to cut a bitch. The only reason why Enma consider Peko to be his friend is because they share a neutral friend. Peko just tags alongs with us because of her professional relationship with the Ultimate Yakuza.

The Ultimate Yakuza is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the head of the Kuzuryuu clan. He's the leader of the largest clan in Japan. Most people would be scared for that reason alone, Enma's one of those people. However, Fuyuhiko took a liking to Enma for being in the mafia. Therefore, Enma's the few people who Fuyuhiko won't cuss out just for starting an innocent conversation with him. Yeah...Fuyuhiko kinda has a short temper. It's the size of a match and has the power of hand grenade. The quickest way to piss Fuyuhiko off is mentioning anything involving height. While the normal high school student height is five feet nine, Fuyuhiko is five feet two; therefore, he's the shortest guy in Enma and his class. Enma's around five feet ten.

After packing the last notebook into his satchel, Enma let out a tiring sigh. Soon, he could fall asleep in his comfortable bed and sleep the rest of the day away. He saw Peko and Fuyuhiko already waiting for him at the door which is weird. Usually, they just leave him behind and go do whatever, and he would walk with Tsuna to his house.

Fuyuhiko was wearing his usual white dress shirt with a beige colored vest and a tie over it and a pair of black jeans. The young Yakuza had dirty blond hair and nice round brown eyes.

Peko on the other hand had silver twin ponytails that came down to her shoulders and intimidating red eyes. She was wearing a white button up blouse and a mini skirt. Peko had her sword inside of a carrying case.

"Hey guys, are you waiting on someone?" Enma asked her came up to them.

"Young Master would like to speak to you," Peko said with a blank stare. "Will you hear him out?"

"Fucking Peko, I told you not call me that in school." Fuyuhiko lightly scowled her before turning to me. "I got two tickets to this spa place. Do you want to go?"

"Not to be offense but why me? You could've asked Peko or your younger sister to go with you." Enma fidget with my shirt while talking.

"Are you fucking serious? I can't take them with me because they're fucking girls!" Fuyuhiko quickly snapped at Enma. "It's guys only!"

"So-Sorry." I flinched out of habit.

"Fucking Enma, when are gonna grow a backbone?" He sighed. "Are you coming are not?"

"Yeah, I can come with you." I caved in.

'I guess I can give him a day of my weekend _._ ' Enma thought.

"Alright, let's go. Our appointment is right after school." Fuyuhiko said as he headed out the room. "I'll see you at home, Peko."

"It's today?!" Enma frantically followed behind the gangster. They waved goodbye to Peko.

"Yeah, it was the only day I could get."

"Ho-How did you even get those tickets? You didn't kill anyone right?"

"What the hell? No, I was collecting some overdue debt from this guy, and he gave me these tickets as an apology. Why the fuck would I kill someone for spa tickets?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing I could think, and I was curious..." I muttered as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"It's alright, but can you keep your shit together for me?" Fuyuhiko sighed while putting his hand on Enma's shoulder. "I don't need these people knowing about what we do in our personal time."

"Al-Alright. I can try." Enma's blush spread across his face as Fuyuhiko held the door open for him.

The place looked nice. The lounge area had the magazines neatly stacked; the seats looked more than comfortable. Fuyuhiko ignored that area and just walked up to the counter. The receptionist smiled at the boys as they approached her.

"Good afternoon! What can I do for you young gentlemen?"

"Hello, the two of us have a spa appointment," Fuyuhiko said in the simplest and nicest way he could. "It should be under Fuyuhiko K."

"Hmm..." She checked her line and looked at us. "Fuyuhiko K. and Enma K. for a private bathing session?"

"Yes, that sounds right." Fuyuhiko nodded.

"Great! Here is the key to your bathing area and the room number 8027." The receptionist smiled as she handed the keys to Enma. He muttered a thank you softly. The two boys started walking to their room until they heard the receptionist. "Aw they look so cute together."

"Eh? What was that?" Fuyuhiko sent a dirty glared at her with a pinkish blush on his face.

"Are you two not dating?" She tilted her head slightly.

"No, what makes you think that?" Enma said as he tried calming the gangster down.

"Your last names are both K., and I overheard your blond friend talking about keeping your private life a secret, so I assume they were the same. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's alright. We'll be on our way now." Enma dragged Fuyuhiko down the hall as the blond gangster continued to glare. Enma managed to pull Fuyuhiko into the room. "So much for keeping our cool..."

"It's not my fault, she can't keep her nose out of other people's business." Fuyuhiko retorted.

"It was an honest mistake, Fuyuhiko. Our last names do have the same first letter."

"It doesn't matter. She still jumped to conclusions."

"Maybe we should just drop it and relax."

"...Fine, but if she says anything about us dating, I giving her a bullet to the fucking head."

Enma groaned as he turned from Fuyuhiko and looked at the room. The bathing area was in the middle of the room and resembled a pool with its size and shape. The ground was covered in smooth marble tiles. The lockers were in the in the back right of the room with a wooden bench nearby. There was a old fashion hot tub in the back left of the large room.

'So all this is space is for me and Fuyuhiko?' Enma thought to himself as he marveled at the room.

"Dude, snap out of it. You can stare off into space after we get into the water." Fuyuhiko snapped his fingers in Enma's face to get out of his daze.

Enma muttered an apology and followed Fuyuhiko to locker area. The Simon Boss started undressing himself with a weird question on his mind. What the receptionist said did peak his interest a bit. Enma knew that it was possible that two guys could date, but he didn't know what it was like.

'Is it really any different from a guy and a girl dating? Are the roles any different?' Enma thought. Enma got down his checkered boxers and realized that he had nothing to change into.

"Ummm Fuyuhiko, you don't happen to have a pair of swimming trunks do you?" Enma rubbed his arm as he got more and more uncomfortable.

"No, I thought we wouldn't need bathing suits since it's only the two of us." Fuyuhiko explained as he stepped out of his white boxers. "I thought we would swim without clothes."

"O-Oh..." Enma glanced at Fuyuhiko's member and felt his face heating up.

"If you want, you can swim in your boxers and go commando when we leave." Fuyuhiko patted Enma on the shoulder as he went over to the pool.

The Simon Boss watched as the Yakuza dived into the pool. Enma looked down at his boxers and weighed his options.

'I don't think I want explain to my guardians why I went commando.' Enma thought before pulling his checkered boxers. He tossed his boxers in and closed his locker.

Still feeling uncomfortable, Enma covered his crotch with his hands until he got into the pool. While Enma did have a nice and toned body, he just wasn't use to being naked around other people. Fuyuhiko on the other hand was just floating aimlessly on his back, not caring that Enma had a perfect view of his soft member. Enma sat in the corner and continued thinking, so he wouldn't be Fuyuhiko's way.

'Is it even okay for two guys to date? Fuyuhiko did get pretty upset by her just assuming, but he is short tempered. I guess it can go either way.' Enma looked back at Fuyuhiko. 'Should I ask him? What if he gets piss again? I'm curious though. Maybe I should just forget about all-'

"What the hell are you doing in a corner?" Fuyuhiko swam over to Enma.

"I-I was just thinking about some stuff." Enma half explained while avoiding looking at the small gangster. "I didn't want you to bump into to me or anything."

"Huh? What the hell have you been thinking about? This is the second time you've drifted off."

"It's n-nothing."

"Just tell me before I snap. Something is obviously bugging you."

"You'll probably-"

"Goddamnit Enma! Tell me what the fuck is wrong!"

"I was thinking about what it's like being with a guy..." Enma covered his face with his red hair.

"What...?" Fuyuhiko took a step back from being startled by Enma's confession. "Is this about what the fucking receptionist said?"

"Kinda...I can't stop thinking about...I know it's weird." Enma was barely above a whisper. Lucky, Fuyuhiko was close enough to hear him.

'I'm gonna regret this aren't I?' Fuyuhiko sighed.

"What did you have in mind? I might be able to help you a question or two." Fuyuhiko caved in since he didn't want Enma to waste anymore time drifting off into his head.

"Really?! You mean it!" Enma's head shot up after hearing Fuyuhiko's words.

"Yeah... I don't know how much I can help you through."

"Well... I only wanted know a few things. Like... Is it okay for two guys to date? You took it like it was an insult." Enma asked while rubbing his arm again.

"It's alright to be gay as long as you're not pushing your sexuality onto anyone." Fuyuhiko explained while scratching his head and blushing a bit. "Yet, some people think it's wrong for dudes to hook up."

"Hook up? As in sex?" Enma's blush matched the color of his crimson red hair.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. What else could hooking up mean?"

"But how does that work? It's two guys."

"They probably kiss, suck each other's dick, and try anal sex." Fuyuhiko's blush matched Enma's hair now too.

Enma was hesitating to ask him next question.

"Ca-Can we try some of that stuff? I-If that's alright with you." Enma scratched the back of his head while avoiding Fuyuhiko's eyes again.

"What the fuck?! Why the fuck would we do that?"

"I want to know how it feels, and I trust you. Hehe..."

"Trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you a lot. I know that you won't steer me wrong." Enma said with a caring smile on his face.

"F-Fine but I don't know how much help I can be," Fuyuhiko muttered. "Who should be the guy?"

"I guess we can switch between the roles, but how do people kiss? I never-"

Fuyuhiko closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. Enma was caught off guard at first, but he slowly got into it. He closed his eyes and slightly opened his lips for Fuyuhiko. The young Yakuza wrapped his arms around Enma's neck and slipped his tongue into the mafia boss's mouth to make the kiss more passionate. Enma's hands started roaming Fuyuhiko's body, memorizing every smooth spot. Fuyuhiko's tongue started wrestling with Enma's tongue as way to see who would win. Enma got the idea and fought for dominance but chose to be a little dirty. He went with his instincts and grinded his dick against Fuyuhiko's semi hard member. The gangster involuntary buckled his knees from the unexpected pleasure.

Enma broke the kiss and looked at the shocked Fuyuhiko. Enma smiled at the small teen and repeated his actions. This time, Fuyuhiko let out a moan.

"I guess you liked it." Enma asked as he held Fuyuhiko closer.

He slowly nodded and hid his face in Enma's chest. Enma took this chance to experimentally suck on Fuyuhiko's exposed neck. The blond gangster gasped at the sudden assault on his neck but didn't attempt to push the Simon boss away. Enma made a trail of hickeys as he made his way down to Fuyuhiko's perky nipples. The red head curiously sucked on one nipple and toyed with the other one with his hands.

Fuyuhiko felt all the blood in his body rush down to his member as Enma toyed with his body. The young Yakuza could feel his dick get more painful hard as each second passed, and he getting more and more desperate. Fuyuhiko became a horny mess as he couldn't hold back the moans anymore and found himself rubbing his dick against Enma's smooth thigh, slightly hoping he would get the message. Fuyuhiko whined softly when Enma detached himself from Fuyuhiko.

"It looks like someone's getting a bit needy." Enma's voice became husky as a shiver was sent down Fuyuhiko's spine. The gangster found himself speechless and ended up just nodding again. Enma chuckled as he reached down to lightly grip Fuyuhiko's hard member. Fuyuhiko let out a soft moan. "Hehe...do you might getting on the edge of the pool for me? I wanted to try something."

Fuyuhiko gave him a slightly skeptical before getting Enma's small hint. Enma helped Fuyuhiko onto the pool's edge. The Simon boss marvelled at the horny Fuyuhiko in front of him.

Fuyuhiko's member stood proudly as his balls rested on the floor. Enma pushed Fuyuhiko's legs apart and palmed his erection to see what kind of reaction he could get out of Fuyuhiko. The blond gangster let out a loud moan as his member was finally getting some much needed attention.

"I wonder if you taste sweet from all the candy you eat..." Enma muttered before slowly licking all over Fuyuhiko's dick. Every time Enma came up to the head, he would flick his tongue over the slit. One of Enma's hands gripped the gangster's hip as the other hand carefully cradled Fuyuhiko's balls. Fuyuhiko was quickly lost in pleasure as one of his hands made its way to Enma's hair. Fuyuhiko gripped a handful, so he wouldn't lose his mind.

Enma saw that Fuyuhiko was slowly losing his self control, so he decided to push him over the end. With enough confidence, Enma took the head of Fuyuhiko's member into his mouth. Another loud moan ripped itself out of Fuyuhiko's throat. As that as encouragement, Enma started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head everytime he got back to the head and licking all the pre-cum that came out. Enma slowly massaged Fuyuhiko's balls with his spare hand.

The gangster involuntary thrusted his hips upward, making Enma take more into his mouth. Fuyuhiko could feel his entire body shaking from excitement and pleasure. The grip on Enma's hair tightened when Enma decided to suck even harder than before. Fuyuhiko felt his release coming fast.

"Enma...I'm about to cum," Fuyuhiko said mere seconds before actually cumming. "ENMA!"

The Simon boss gladly drank everything Fuyuhiko had to offer because it really did taste sweet. Enma licked Fuyuhiko's dick clean to make sure he didn't waste a single drop. While Enma was licking away any remaining sperm, Fuyuhiko was desperately trying to catch his breath. Once he had control over his breathing again, the young gangster slipped back into the water with Enma and kissed the red again. Fuyuhiko could taste the faint remains of his sweet cum. Fuyuhiko pulled back to talk.

"Holy shit, you're amazing at that." Fuyuhiko meant as a compliment.

"I was just going with what I thought was right." Enma admitted but so realized how hard he was.

"Still, that was fucking amazing..." Fuyuhiko drifted off when he felt Enma grinding his dick against Fuyuhiko's leg. "I think I should return the favor."

Fuyuhiko pushed Enma against the pool to further his hint. Enma eventually got it and climbed out of the water. Fuyuhiko stared at Enma's member, noting that it was much bigger than his own dick. The blonde placed himself into between Enma's legs and unconsciously licked his lips. He hovered his mouth over the swollen head as he adjusting his mouth to fix the head. Fuyuhiko tried copying what Enma did and what he overheard from other guys at school. Fuyuhiko licked the head lightly and tasted his pre-cum.

'It's kinda salty but savory. It's like I'm eating a piece of meat.' Fuyuhiko thought as he wrapped his small hand around Enma's thick member.

Fuyuhiko made long and hard motions with one hand as he used his other hand to massage Enma's heavy balls. Fuyuhiko sucked harder on the head the more he got into the blowjob. The moans coming from Enma was only boosting Fuyuhiko's ego. Enma flicked his head back as he ran his hand through Fuyuhiko's surprisingly soft hair.

Enma forced Fuyuhiko's head down a bit, hoping he would get the message. Lucky for him, Fuyuhiko took half of Enma's member into his mouth as he traced over every vein possible.

"Fuyuhiko please keep sucking like that!" Enma demanded. Enma's couldn't control himself anymore and started thrusting his hips. Fuyuhiko went with it and let Enma face fuck him for a while. "Ah! Fuyuhiko, I'm gonna cum!"

Enma thrusted his dick one more time before climaxing. Enma's cum was coming out at faster rate than Fuyuhiko thought, so he had to pull off of his dick. A few shots cum landed on Fuyuhiko's chest as he swallowed the rest. Enma got off his pleasure high and got back in the water; he noticed the leftover on the blonde's chest and took this as excuse to suck on Fuyuhiko's nipples again.

"A-Ah! Enma..." Fuyuhiko moaned.

Enma looked down at young gangster and smiled. He kissed Fuyuhiko again, but this is time it had more passion behind it. The savory taste of Enma's sperm travelled back and forth between their mouths. They kept the kiss up until they needed air.

"Should we continue?" Enma asked.

"With what? I thought we did everything." Fuyuhiko blushed.

"Well, you did say gay guys can have anal sex. I thought we would try it out." Enma blushed as well.

"Shit, I did say that." Fuyuhiko paused to think for a minute. "You did a good job with the blowjob and all; I guess I can bottom this once."

"Really?!" Enma got excited until he realized something. "What am I supposed to use too, you know, prepare you? Unless... you want me to go in raw."

"Hell no! You're not going in fucking raw. Come on, I think I saw some lotion next to the lockers." Fuyuhiko said as he tried pulling Enma out the water.

Enma followed behind Fuyuhiko as they went back to the lockers. The Simon Boss stared at Fuyuhiko's ass the entire time as he noted how round and squeezable it looked. The fact that he's ass was wet made Enma want it even more.

As soon as Fuyuhiko handed him the lotion, Enma told him get on his hands and knees while he rubbed lotion on his hands. With Fuyuhiko's hole completely exposed, Enma stuck his index finger in and wiggled his finger around. Fuyuhiko had a force himself to relax, so Enma could continue. Once Enma thought he loosen enough with one finger, the red head added in his middle finger and started scissoring Fuyuhiko's ass.

The young Yakuza started squirming around to ease the pain, but Enma held him in place. The redhead took this chance to grope his ass a couple of times, accidentally making Fuyuhiko moan. To make Fuyuhiko forget the pain, Enma eagerly continue to grope his ass.

"A-Ah, Enma...fuck me...already." Fuyuhiko said in between his moans.

"Who knew you were so sensitive?" Enma chuckled a bit.

"Fuck me already!"

"Haha!" Enma laughed as he lathered his dick in lotion.

Enma carried Fuyuhiko over to the bench and laid him on his back. Fuyuhiko threw his legs over Enma's shoulders. The redhead slowly pushed his cock until Fuyuhiko's tight virgin ass.

"Ahhh! Holy shit Enma!" Fuyuhiko shouted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Should I stop? I'm halfway in." Enma admitted.

"Halfway?! You're fucking huge dude! Keep going. We went this far."

Enma looked down at Fuyuhiko and saw how much pain he was in, so he started stroking Fuyuhiko's member. Fuyuhiko's body relaxed, and Enma pushed the rest in. He let out a long moan.

"Your ass feel so nice and warm. It's so tight." Enma stopped so Fuyuhiko adjust to his size.

Fuyuhiko moaned as Enma toyed with his cock. Once he felt comfortable, he told Enma to move again. The Simon boss gripped Fuyuhiko's legs and pulled out until only head was left in. Enma knew that guys had prostates, so he started aiming his cock in different directions.

"Fuck! Do that again!" Fuyuhiko felt a wave of pleasure wash over his body.

Enma stopped stroking him, so he gripped both legs and picked up speed. Enma mercilessly abused Fuyuhiko's prostate as the blond gangster shouted incoherent words. Fuyuhiko curled his toes as he felt his climax coming fast. He moaned Enma's name and came on his and Enma's chest. Enma felt Fuyuhiko's ass tightening around his cock.

"Fuyuhiko, did your ass... get tighter?" Enma gasped. "I think I'm about to cum."

Before Fuyuhiko could tell him to pull out, Enma came inside of him. After the last squirt of cum, Enma pulled out and tried catching his breath.

"Th-That was amazing, Fuyuhiko. I see why people do this." Enma sat up. "Do you want a turn?"

"No, I can do that later." Fuyuhiko sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off. "Can we talk about how your fucking personality did an 180?"

"I-I did?"

"Yes! You went from submissive to dominate hella fast. It's was like you were in Hyper Dying Will mode."

"O-Oh, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see what it was like."

"Dude, you don't have to apologize. It was great."

"Does that mean we can do it again?" Enma smiled at the idea of another round. "I mean if you want to."

"I'm not that into fucking people for fun. I only did it this time because you were curious about how it worked."

"Then, let's date! That's what couples do. They occasionally have sex when it's like a birthday and stuff like that!" Enma grabbed Fuyuhiko as he looked him in the eyes.

"Wait! Are you asking me out just to fuck me?!" Fuyuhiko glared back.

"No, that's not the only reason. I mean we both tell each other stuff we wouldn't usually tell people. We look out for each other. I honestly care about you. Isn't that the reason why people date?"

"Ye-Yeah, you're right."

"So we can date?"

"Yes, but we keep this between the two of us. I don't- Gah!" Enma pulled Fuyuhiko into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Fuyuhiko! You won't regret this." Enma held the hug for a few more seconds before letting go.

"So we're dating now. What's next?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I don't know. Tsuna tells me that he usually goes on dates with Kirigiri ever since they started dating. I've seen them hold hands and kiss before."

"I guess this can count for our first date, or do you want a different one?"

"I think..." Enma swallowed as he pulled Fuyuhiko onto his lap. "I think this is a perfect date."

"Goddamnit, you're doing it again." Fuyuhiko squirmed around in Enma's lap and involuntary rubbing his ass over Enma's dick.

"A-Ah Fuyuhiko, I'm getting another boner." Enma moaned as he resisted the urge to make Fuyuhiko ride him.

"Hell no! I'm not starting this relationship by getting fucked!"Fuyuhiko growled.

"Should I handle this is by myself? I can if you're too tired." Enma gave him the option.

"No, how about me, um, fuck you?" Fuyuhiko suggested. "It will help get rid of your boner, and I get to fuck you."

"Really!" Enma stood up and got his hands and knees. "I'm ready for you, Fuyuhiko."

With Enma's virgin hole exposed, Fuyuhiko lathered his hand in some lotion. Remembering how Enma did it, Fuyuhiko slowly pierced the entrance with his middle finger. Enma winced at from the burning sensation coming from his asshole. He balled his hands into fists to take his focus from Fuyuhiko. The young Yakuza loosened Enma until he could take three fingers with ease. Fuyuhiko used some more lotion to get his dick slick. He didn't have to worry about getting hard since Enma's firm ass had him rock hard. Fuyuhiko gave his dick a few strokes before slammed half his dick in.

"Ahhhh! Why didn't you warn me? That hurts!" Enma shouted in pain.

"Sorry, I got excited; I'll go slower." Fuyuhiko gripped Enma by the hips as he slowly pushed the other half in.

Fuyuhiko reached around and started jerking Enma off, so his boyfriend had something to take his mind off of the pain. Enma moaned from the sudden pleasure.

"You're really tight Enma. Shit, it's so warm in here." Fuyuhiko gasped as he started angling his dick in different directions until he heard this.

"Holy shit, Fuyuhiko keep doing that!" Enma shouted as his prostate was repeatedly hit.

Knowing Enma was shifting from pain to pleasure, Fuyuhiko decided not to hold back anymore. He slammed his hips against Enma with each thrust; his balls smacking against Enma's ass. The Simon boss was seeing stars while he moaned uncontrollably. Fuyuhiko felt Enma's cock pulsating, so he figured Enma was gonna cum. Fuyuhiko managed to sit down and made Enma ride his dick in one swift movement. Fuyuhiko thrusted upwards as he fisted Enma's erection. Enma moan his name before cumming on their chest. Enma wrapped his arms around Fuyuhiko's neck as his hole tightened around Fuyuhiko's dick.

"Your ass is amazing. I'm gonna cum, Enma." Fuyuhiko grunted as he thrust for last time.

Enma slowly got off his high and collapsed onto Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko didn't have the strength to move him, so they laid there until they caught their breath.

"That was worth every bit of pain." Those were the first words out of Enma's mouth which shocked Fuyuhiko. "We should do this again another time."

"Ye-Yeah, we should get going though. Peko isn't the type I would leave alone this long.


End file.
